Radio Static
by Rebel Wallflower
Summary: One-shot. Beast Boy puts into action a prank for the ages using only the radio and his "mad prankster skills". But will this prank fail or make him famous? A songfic of sorts using Just the Girl by Click 5. Please RxR!


Radio Static

**Author's Note: So I had this story already to go and guess what? I found my DS (finally!) and have been playing Pokemon nonstop, which got me a little- okay a LOT off track. But whatever. So this story is a songfic of sorts and it has nothing to do with static, but it was catchy so I just went with it!**

**A/N (again): So I had to delete the lyrics as I got in trouble with the FF law. Intimidating bunch. So I guess just look up the actual lyrics. I only used the first 11 lines so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: *Insert witty disclaimer about how I don't own Teen Titans, Just the Girl by Click 5, Poker Face by Lady Gaga, or Ho Hey by the Lumineers***

It was a summer day in Jump City- the kind of day you would pick flowers or track down the ice cream man on. But to a green skinned changeling it was a perfect day to put into action a prank for the ages. Now this changeling, Beast Boy as he preferred to be called, was planted outside the locked bathroom door, where inside the resident Boy Wonder was taking a shower.

It was common knowledge to the other Titans, that when Robin was taking a shower he would sing to the portable radio Cyborg had installed. And the Boy Wonder's singing was loud and off-key; a garbage disposal backing up and a cat giving birth was more pleasant to hear than Robin's so-called singing.

The only reason why a recording of Robin's singing wasn't on Cyborg's secret blog were the incriminating photos of Cyborg in a…interesting outfit on the Titan leader's encrypted hard drive. It's better not to ask why Cyborg was in that dress- only that he and certain bumblebee had a bet on the outcome of a football game between Jump City and Steel City.

There were only two other residents besides Cyborg who were devious enough to record Robin singing, and since Raven was not all that interested, that left Beast Boy sitting outside the bathroom with only mischievous intent and a tape recorder.

All that was left was to wait for a particularly embarrassing song. Though many songs came on, none were good enough for blackmail purposes.

"_Maybe something by Justin Bieber_**… **_ooh or maybe the Backstreet Boys," _thought BeastBoy. The changeling had already been crouching by the potted plant for 12 minutes and Robin, being as obsessive as usual, only took 15 minute showers exactly. So far nothing totally mortifying had played and it was starting to bum the green skinned teen out.

"Why did the Boy Blunder pick today to start listening to good music?! Why ME?!" Beast Boy whispered melodramatically to himself. He could almost hear the stinging, sarcastic remark Raven would make about talking to oneself.

Ah Raven. Beast Boy inwardly cursed himself. He had been thinking a lot about the empath who lived across the hall and three doors down. The trip between their rooms was 47 seconds; 25 if he ran. Not that he had been counting or anything.

Obviously.

Yet Beast Boy refused to think about his dark friend in a more than friendly way. If he did and Raven somehow found out- the worst case scenario would be him taking a trip out the window and into the bay. The mischievous green Titan shook himself out of his forbidden day dream of the Titan with the lilac colored eyes.

*About 10 seconds later*

After listening to a seemingly endless commercial about house insurance (the business made quite an income with the Titans destroying homes and building on a daily basis) the air was filled with loud chords. With less than 3 minutes left this was Beast Boy's last chance- whether the song was embarrassing or not.

_[Lines 1 & 2]_

Huh? "What a weird song to sing about a girl," Beast Boy wondered out loud. "It does remind me of someone though." Forgetting all about the tape recorder, and throaty noise of the Boy Wonder's singing, the green little elf listened closely to the song that was beginning to remind him of a certain empath.

_[Lines 3 & 4]_

Beast Boy had to chuckle at the truth in those lines. Making her laugh was the ultimate goal-the light at the end of the tunnel of sarcastic comments and jokes about his stupidity. Getting Raven to laugh- even smile would be on his bucket list for eternity.

_[Lines 5 & 6]_

When the changeling had first told Cyborg that he had a huge, size of Robin's ego, crush on Raven, the metal man had had half a mind to ask Beast Boy if he had flown to close to any sewage plants lately. His best friend liking someone who abused him daily? Far too strange too be true. But the look in the shifter's eyes had stopped Cyborg cold. They had the look of fire Best Boy got only when arguing the pros of tofu with the metal man or playing the boss level of a challenging video game. It was in that moment that Cyborg swore to himself to be Beast Boy's wingman- even if the changeling in question didn't know it."

_[Lines 7, 8, & 9]_

"Bittersweet. I never thought of that to describe Raven. And she has knocked me off my feet. Both in the literal and metaphorical sense…"

_[Lines 10, 11, 12]_

Beast Boy groaned at how true the line of the creepily accurate song was. Raven really was a mystery- to the world, her teammates, everyone.

While the changeling was in deep thought he didn't hear the radio stop playing and Robin's singing cut off. Or the water stop running. Or see the Boy Wonder walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, a mask, and a seriously confused expression.

"Beast Boy? What the heck are you doing out here? And what's with the tape recorder?" Robin seethed.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…you see…would you believe I'm doing a survey?"

"No."

"Heh…how about waiting to use the bathroom?"

"No."

"Trying to stop global warming?"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. This was ridiculous! Beast Boy couldn't give a straight answer to save his life.

"Look Beast Boy. I don't know what you were doing nor do I really want to know. Just give me the tape recorder and we will forget this entire thing."

As Beast Boy handed over the tape recorder dejectedly, he suddenly had an idea. He snatched the tape recorder back and held it behind him.

"Whoa there Bird Brain! I have some incriminating stuff that I'm sure you wouldn't want to get out. This could be worth quite a bit if I sold it to the right people- maybe even enough to buy a moped." Beast Boy crowed devilishly, a sly smile forming on his green face.

Robin's eyes- er mask narrowed. "You're bluffing."

The emerald prankster grinned cockily and held up the recorder. "If you think so I guess you wouldn't mind me playing this little baby to Starfire. I'm sure she would LOVE to hear your rendition of Poker Face." Even though he didn't actually have any recordings of Robin singing, the changeling was positive he could bluff his way out of this.

And the changeling was right. The Boy Wonder paled dramatically and gulped. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright BB let's take it easy. Can I call you BB? Now I'm willing to negotiate- just no moped."

Beast Boy sighed. "Alright Rob, no moped. Now what do I want? I want no training on Friday's and I don't have to share the Xbox on Saturday's! And a tab at the comic book store which YOU have to pay! Deal?"

The Boy Wonder nodded uneasily. He caught the tape recorder in one hand as Beast Boy tossed it to him.

"By the way Rob what was the last song you were listening too?"

"Just the Girl by Click 5."

"Thanks Rob. Now if you'll excuse me I have a song to search," Beast Boy turned away, but then turned back. "Oh and Rob?"

"Yeah?" The red faced hero answered, blushing.

"You actually sang Ho Hey really well."

"Really?"

"No, not really," The green changeling grinned impishly then ran around the corner only to see Raven leaning against the wall, a bemused expression on her face.

"Hey Rae…fancy seeing you here," Beast Boy said, trying to fight the blush burning on his cheeks.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out there's no recordings on there," Raven deadpanned, all the while smirking.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah…wait how much have you heard?"

Raven got off the wall and walked toward the changeling- his blush increased with every step. "So I'm bittersweet?" Raven smirked; her face an inch away from Beast Boy's who was beginning to look like Christmas.

Beast Boy gulped. "Y'know Rae? I like-like you a lot, but before you answer there's a song I'd like you to hear- it explains us perfectly."

**A/N: Once again sorry about the not being able to post lyrics… I'm a law abiding citizen… **


End file.
